Torn
by SwiftstarIIV
Summary: Luka is a young warrior of the fearless tribe, the Ketsuiki. However, she is often overlooked, second best. As a member of the tribe, she must fulfill a quest laid down by acient warriors by traveling to a far away clan to avenge her ancestors. However, when she realises that she may not want to hurt her new friends, will she choose love over loyalty? Can she face the consequences?


**(Hey guys! Welcome to my first ever fanfiction on this site! I hope you enjoy it. This is the prologue, If you have any questions or constructive criticism please review!)**

A muscular brown tom made his way through the undergrowth, brambles and leaves sliding across his smooth, oily fur. His fur and claws were smeared with a red substance– blood, and of course none of it was his. His amber eyes glinted like giant bulbs in the faint starlit night. The wily cat headed towards camp. He had completed the task he had set out to do, and was very happy, an aurora of smugness emanating from his body. Unfortunately for this tom, it was not going to stay this way, because as he entered the rose barrier, a huge ginger cat pounced on him and held him down to the dirt.  
>The moonlight flickered across the cats face, long shadows dancing across his twisted muzzle and revealing his identity. Stormstar! The leader bared his teeth at the brown tom. "I saw everything, Bloodclaw. You murderer."<br>Bloodclaw threw the snarling leader off him and looked around him to see a circle of angry cats, their expressions twisted with anger and disbelief. He turned to Stormstar, once he realised that there was no way out. "Your decision to choose Blossomflight as our deputy was a grave mistake. Do you think if she was leader we could have had a chance against Breezeclan? I killed her, so I could take her place and make our clan, Sunclan, great again."  
>"Our clan?" inquired Stormstar. His green gaze narrowed.<br>"As far as I am concerned, you are no longer part of this clan. Bloodclaw, by the powers Starclan gave to me, as a leader of this clan, you are exiled from Sunclan, for murder and treachery. After sunrise your paws may not touch even the furthest border of our territory, or I will not be so merciful, and I will kill you."  
>"So this is it? After all I've done for this clan? Without me, you'd be nothing. I'm your strongest warrior." Bloodclaw hissed. Stormstar took a threatening step towards him, but he bounced out the way, to face his clan mates.<br>"Are you actually going to stay here?" He called, surveying them all. "This clan is weak, and those who are wise should come with me now."  
>A golden coloured she-cat stepped out of the throng, her eyes flashing. "I will come with you, and so will our kit." She bent down to pick up a small tan kit, slinking towards him. Bloodclaw dipped his head towards his mate, and looked out once again. "Surely you don't all want to stay in this dump?"<br>A small gray apprentice hopped up to him. "I will come, Bloodclaw." He meowed, his voice shaking. "Very good." Boomed Bloodclaw. "I knew you were a good apprentice." The gray cat stood next to the golden queen, and three more cats stood up to join Bloodclaw.  
>Stormstar looked on in anger and dismay as his clanmates betrayed him. "Enough." He roared, his voice cracking through the clearing. "Leave." He snarled. Smirking at the proud leader, Bloodclaw took one last look at his clan, before the group raced out the hollow at the flick of his tail.<br>Stormclaw surveyed the horrified clan that stood before him. "This will not change us. We will survive and we will get through this. Those cats have betrayed us, and by that have also betrayed Starclan. The warrior code no longer speaks for them. If they enter our territory, they will be dealt with no compassion."  
>The remaining cats yowled in agreement, anger and resentment tainting the air. As they dispersed, Stormstar looked up to the sky, gray, murky clouds shrouding the moon into darkness.<br>"Oh Starclan." He breathed, his orange fur flicking in the wind. "I hope I made the right choice."


End file.
